Super Trouper
by Dark Temi
Summary: U.A.  "Nós sempre teremos Paris." - Presente para Sabaku no T.
1. I have a dream

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail é do Mashima! (e nós o idolatramos por isso).

**Rate: T**

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo (UA)

**xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**Super Trouper**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Mirajane/Fried**

_**Presente para Sabaku no T.**_

**.**

**.**

_Nós sempre teremos Paris._

_Eis um dos bordões mais famosos da história do cinema. Particularmente falando, nunca assisti Casablanca e, honestamente, não tenho qualquer inclinação para fazê-lo. Nada contra a arte cinematográfica de maneira geral, mas eu prefiro a arte das palavras; o meu tipo de arte. Como escritor, preciso acreditar mais na capacidade humana de transmitir sentimentos e cativar o público através da escrita, do que da interpretação (também importante a seu modo, porém nunca terá algum espaço significativo em minha vida). Assim sendo, nunca fui um grande fã de televisão, essa empobrecedora de cérebros, e a minha lista de filmes assistidos é razoavelmente pequena, sendo que conta com um número extremamente restrito de filmes considerados bons, e nenhum que seja uma adaptação de livros. Não dou qualquer atenção a modinhas que Hollywood lança, e não sou um desses tolos que deixam que aquilo que assistem influencie seu modo de pensar e mude padrões de comportamento, citando constantemente frases de filmes ou idolatrando personagens e atores._

_Porém, mesmo eu não tenho como negar: nós sempre teremos Paris. Essa frase roubada de Casablanca é a melhor que encontro para descrever essa situação._

_Posso não ser muito capaz de demonstrar emoções, mas eu as tenho em maior quantidade do que gostaria. Mas eu sou um escritor, e elas são necessárias. Então, como todas as outras pessoas, eu também sofro, me alegro, exulto (contidamente) de felicidade, choro, amo. E sim, eu amei uma mulher uma vez. Uma mulher que era ao mesmo tempo delicada e terrível, graciosa e triste, maternal com seus irmãos mais novos e cruel contra quem ousasse lhes fazer mal. Uma mulher que era capaz de cantar com a voz de um anjo, e pisar em mim como um demônio. Eu amei essa mulher, que era incapaz de ver algo ruim em qualquer situação, mas que se entristecia com facilidade; que jamais usou uma roupa que não lhe cobrisse o corpo quase que por completo, mas não via qualquer problema em tirar fotos apenas de biquíni. E não, ela não precisava de dinheiro: isso nunca foi problema pra ela. Ela se dizia uma artista, mas era apenas uma cantora na noite, capaz de fazer bêbados chorarem e esquecerem de seus copos, e abstêmios beberem como se não houvesse amanhã. Ela não entendia como eu considerava a literatura como a única e verdadeira arte, mas se empolgava sempre que eu dizia que tinha algo em mente pra escrever. Ela tinha cabelos brancos, mas era só uma jovem mulher de 25 anos. Seus olhos azuis eram infinitamente profundos, e infinitamente fáceis de ler. Ela me tocava com delicadeza e me beijava com fúria._

_Ela dizia que também me amava. Ela dizia que faria qualquer coisa para ficar comigo._

_Ela não fez. _

_Já me contaram como Casablanca começa, e como termina. As pessoas estão sempre falando de seus filmes favoritos, mesmo que o interlocutor não queira ouvir (como foi meu caso). Não faço idéia do que ocorre pelos meios, e tenho uma noção muito vaga da história de maneira geral (só porque estou ouvindo não significa que estou prestando atenção). Mas eu sei que o romance dos personagens principais começa em Paris, e que na cena final eles se despedem quando ela vai embora de avião com outro homem. _

_A minha história também começa em Paris, e também termina em um aeroporto. A diferença é que eu entrei no avião sozinho, e ela não foi lá se despedir._

_Tudo ocorreu há cinco anos atrás, e não houve um maldito dia em que eu não pensasse nisso e não me lembrasse dela. Nunca consegui pensar em uma maneira de descarregar esse peso de mim._

_Mentira. Talvez eu sempre soubesse a resposta._

_Talvez eu sempre soubesse que precisava apenas ligar meu computador, e escrever essa história, mesmo que seja apenas para mim. Duvido seriamente que algum dia eu a mostre a alguém. Mas não importa. É o único jeito de me livrar dessa lembranças meio doces, meio amargas. Talvez eu tenha demorado tanto porque estava com medo de desenterrar essas memórias, de lembrar de algo que eu decidi esquecer. Mas é impressionante como todas as imagens voltaram facilmente quando eu decidi reavivá-las. _

_Só foi preciso mais uma noite de insônia para tomar essa decisão._

_Não importa se essa história é verídica, não importa se aconteceu comigo. Começar é sempre um problema. Então talvez o melhor seja ser direto._

_O nome dela é Mirajane._

_O relógio no canto inferior da tela marcava 12:24 quando comecei a escrever essa história._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Paris estava particularmente agradável naquele ano.

E, como sempre ocorre em locais famosos em estações agradáveis, estava repleta de turistas. Mesmo que eu seja inglês, nunca me considerei um estranho nessa cidade. Paris era quase como minha segunda casa; passei muitos anos da minha vida morando metade do ano aqui, metade em Londres, por causa do trabalho do meu pai. Assim sendo, nunca gostei muito de turistas: pareciam achar que a cidade se resumia a Torre Eiffel e as lojas de roupas, e sobrecarregavam meus lugares favoritos com presença humana.

Foi o que aconteceu naquela manhã, quando eu cheguei ao _Le Paris: _nome pouco criativo, acredito que vocês concordarão comigo, porém um local agradável com uma espetacular vista para a Torre Eiffel.

_- Sinto muito, senhor. _– desculpou-se um dos garçons, e fez um gesto para indicar as mesas que espalhavam-se pela varanda. – _Como pode ver, estamos completamente lotados._

"_Turistas"_, pensei, desgostoso. Aquele era um bom lugar para buscar inspiração para escrever, e eu estava precisando de um pouco naquela manhã. Percorri as mesas com o olhar, procurando alguma saída para o problema. Pra minha sorte, ou não, havia uma única mesa que não estava ocupada por famílias de turistas gordos ou entusiasmados casais em lua-de-mel: uma jovem senhorita, com um chapéu de abas largas cobrindo-lhe o rosto enquanto curvava-se para ler qualquer coisa, estava sentada sozinha. Talvez fosse uma oportunidade.

_- Tudo bem. _– respondi para o homem, em francês perfeito do qual eu me orgulhava. – _Acabo de avistar uma amiga, não me importo em dividir uma mesa com ela._

Obviamente, ele estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação, e não se deixou enganar: ofereceu-se para me acompanhar até a mesa e, obviamente, garantir que eu não iria perturbar a mulher. Eu esperava que ela fosse compassiva.

_- Com licença, senhorita. – _ela ergueu a cabeça e eu me surpreendi: era realmente bonita, com gigantescos e expressivos olhos azuis, e um sorriso gentil na pequena boca. Como escritor e apreciador da beleza feminina, não pude deixar de me impressionar. – _Este cavalheiro afirma que é seu amigo. Você se importaria se..._

_- Absolutamente. _– ela sorriu tranquilamente para mim, como se me conhecesse há anos, e eu respirei aliviado: acabava de me livrar de uma situação constrangedora. – _Já faz algum tempo, querido._

_- Sim, sim. Algumas semanas, eu diria. – _respondi, sentando-me e pegando o cardápio que o constrangido garçom oferecia.

_- Ah, eu diria que faz bem mais tempo que isso... _– ela sorriu travessamente, enquanto eu fazia o meu pedido. Quando o homem já estava longe o suficiente para que não fosse ouvida, ela completou. – _Por sinal, qual seria o seu nome?_

_- Fried Justine. E obrigado, você me livrou de uma situação constrangedora e me proporcionou algumas horas agradáveis, senhorita..._

_- Mirajane Strauss. E não se preocupe, eu faço isso o tempo todo._

Isso me surpreendeu. Ela parecia ter em torno da minha idade, mas era como uma criança confessando uma travessura.

_- E nunca foi pega em flagrante? _

_- Eu tenho muitos amigos. – _ela riu, como se aquilo fosse um tipo de piada oculta. Eu preferi não insistir no assunto.

Meu chá chegou, e minha sorridente companheira e eu não nos falamos mais. Passamos muito tempo em silêncio, na verdade, cada um entretido com seus próprios afazeres: ler e escrever, respectivamente. Ainda assim não pude deixar de notar de que ela era uma companhia agradável; seus gestos eram sempre muito contidos e graciosos, ela possuía uma expressão serena e não parecia querer preencher o silêncio com conversas tolas e desnecessárias.

Eu sempre gostei de pessoas que sabem apreciar o silêncio.

Quando eu fechei meu caderno de anotações, tendo deixado registradas algumas das idéias que vinha tendo, ela também fechou seu livro e sorriu pra mim, e em seguida para a torre de 324 metros a poucos quarteirões de nós.

_- Eu nunca me canso dessa vista... _– isso não me surpreendeu: todos os franceses tem um orgulho enorme por seus monumentos, esse em especial, e a ausência absoluta de qualquer traço de sotaque e a fala fluída não me deu dúvidas a respeito da sua nacionalidade. – _Você vem vê-la sempre que visita a França?_

_- Como sabe que não sou francês? _– eu sorri, e ela riu.

_- Vocês ingleses não enganam ninguém. _– respondeu, chamando o garçom com um gesto gracioso. Eu me surpreendi.

_- Como você..._

_- Eu estou sempre lidando com turistas no meu trabalho._ – não gosto de ser chamado de turista, e ela pareceu perceber isso em minha expressão, pois se apressou em completar – _Apesar de que você me parece quase um morador periódico._

_- Algo do gênero... _– Respondi, analisando a conta em suas mãos. Meu lado extremamente cavalheiro não deixaria que ela pagasse, afinal, eu havia me apossado de sua mesa. – _Pode deixar que eu..._

_- AAAAhhhh, céus! _– exclamou ela de repente, olhando o relógio no pulso. – _Eu vou me atrasar!_

Assustando nós dois, ela praticamente enterrou a maior nota de circulação nacional na mão do garçom, levantou-se de súbito e praticamente correu por entre as mesas, segurando o chapéu para que ele não lhe escapasse, e chamando muita atenção. Eu fiquei um tanto quanto abismado: ela parecia _delicada demais_ para protagonizar uma cena dessas.

_- Eu devo devolver o troco pra você...?_

_- Não, _- cortei logo, lembrando do meu ofendido orgulho masculino. – _Fique com o troco._

_- Fried!_ – eu ouvi a exclamação, e ignorando o homem que se afastava resmungando que somente gorjetas boas compensavam a indelicadeza dos turistas, eu me debrucei sobre a grade da varanda. Um andar abaixo, Mirajane, ainda segurando o chapéu como se temesse que ele fugisse, respirava apressada enquanto segurava a porta de um taxi parado junto à calçada. – _Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, desculpe minha falta de educação! Até mais._

_- O prazer foi meu. _– sorri levemente. Era difícil não sorrir para aquelas covinhas. – _Mas acho que o mais apropriado seria dizer "Adeus". Não acho que vamos nos encontrar novamente. Não havíamos nos encontrado até hoje._

Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

_- Eu NUNCA digo adeus a ninguém. _– e com um último sorriso e um aceno, ela entrou no taxi, dizendo rapidamente algo que não entendi para o motorista, que não demorou a começar a correr. Ela parecia realmente com pressa, mas conseguira alguns segundos para se despedir de mim.

Eu não me importaria em encontrá-la novamente.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Eu sorri lentamente para a tela do computador, relendo o que escrevera, tentando ter certeza se fora mesmo assim que eu a conhecera. Nunca vou me esquecer da primeira impressão que eu tive dela, e que se mostraria verdadeira durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos._

_Ela era uma maluca._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_- Você está atrasado, Fried._

Poucas coisas assustam mais uma pessoa do que chegar em casa e ser recebido por alguém que não deveria estar ali. E sentada na minha poltrona favorita, com as pernas cruzadas sob um de seus inúmeros vestidos verdes, minha prima e algoz estava me encarando ameaçadoramente por trás de seus óculos.

_- Evergreen, como diabos você conseguiu entrar aqui? _

_- Eu tenho meus métodos de persuasão, querido. –_ Tenho pena do pobre recepcionista do prédio. – _É assim que você cumprimenta sua mais velha e querida amiga depois de tanto tempo?_

Sempre que você surge em minha vida, eu me meto em problemas. A única pessoa que consegue me causar mais problemas do que ela é seu irmão mais velho. Apesar de que ainda assim eu me dou melhor com ele.

_- Claro, é bom ver qu_e _você está bem. _– me dei conta de que ainda estava parado na soleira da porta, e me apressei a entrar e trancar a porta atrás de mim. Me joguei no sofá perto dela e respirei fundo, me preparando para seja lá o que ela ia pedir pra mim. _– Mas você não estaria aqui sem um bom motivo. _ – ela prefere passar seu tempo torrando o dinheiro da família em lojas de roupa e viagens internacionais. Não sobra muito tempo pra passar com os amigos. – _Então..._

_- Você tem uma idéia tão errada a meu respeito... – _ela riu, abanando-se. Escondeu o rosto por trás do leque e deixou apenas seus olhos visíveis. Ela tinha um olhar forte; parecia capaz de petrificar alguém. – _Luxus voltou._

_- LUXUS? _– exclamei, me levantando do sofá. Luxus era um velho amigo de infância, mas após brigar com o avô há alguns anos, nunca mais tinha voltado a Paris. Nosso contato foi mínimo nesse período, através de ligações que cada vez possuíam menos assunto. – _Luxus voltou? Quando? Por quê?_

_- Parece que ele e o velho Makarov estão se reconciliando. Ele vai no estabelecimento do avô hoje a noite, e gostaria que fôssemos com ele._

_- Bom, vai ser um prazer ajudar o Luxus. É claro que eu irei. Embora faça anos desde que eu pus meus pés naquele lugar._

_- Fairy Tail é um nome estranho para um bar, se é que você concorda comigo. _– Ela se abanou com o leque e sorriu. –_ Mas eu gosto daquele lugar. É quente e vivo, está sempre alegre e cheio de velhos conhecidos._

Tradução: É um palco perfeito para a exibição da minha beleza. Eveergren não me engana mais. Por sinal, não engana ninguém que a conheça um pouco.

_- É barulhento demais para o meu gosto. _– prefiro lugares sossegados e reservados. – _Não é um ambiente agradável para mim, e não tem nada demais._

_- Aaaah, não diga isso. – _Ela fechou o leque num estalo e piscou. – _Ouvi dizer que agora eles têm uma cantora muito boa._

**xxx**

_- É impressão minha ou você está nervoso, Luxus?_

_- Calada, Evergreen._

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em negação, enquanto me arrastava atrás dos dois por um dos bairros boêmios da cidade. Não gostava desse lugar, não gostava do lugar pra onde estamos indo e não nunca gostei de ter que ouvir essas discussões idiotas. Mas Evergreen tinha um talento natural para provocar os outros.

_- Bem, você não me parece muito à vontade._

_- E como poderia estar? _- ele resmungou. Estava meio curvado, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do grande casaco. – _Vai ser a primeira vez em _anos_ que eu falo com o velhote pessoalmente._

_- Se aceita um conselho, ajudaria se você não o chamasse de velhote._

_- Cala a boca você também Fried._

_- Francamente! _– Evergreen se abanou com o inseparável leque. – _Se não quer ouvir nossos conselhos, então porque nos pediu pra vir junto?_

Nisso eu era obrigado a concordar com ela. Mas Luxus não respondeu, se limitou a continuar andando e a encarar firmemente o lugar onde estávamos chegando. Fora reformada desde a última vez que a vi, e agora parecia um pequeno castelo perdido no fim de uma rua cheia de bares e mesas nas calçadas. Pra mim, não fazia o menor sentido.

Quando passamos pelo portal de pedra, vi algumas mesas espalhadas ao ar livre cheias de turistas, que gesticulavam e conversavam animadamente em várias línguas, criando uma verdadeira poluição sonora. Várias jovens corriam de um lado para o outro com bandejas cheias de bebidas, tentando entender o que eles diziam. Mas veja, depois do vigésimo sétimo copo, nenhum brasileiro, alemão ou japonês consegue se lembrar como se fala francês, inglês, ou a própria língua, e isso não facilitava o trabalho delas. Eu não queria nem imaginar como estaria lá dentro. Não era um pensamento muito animador.

_- Preparado Luxus? – _Evergreen sorriu subindo nos pequenos degraus de pedra e indicando as portas duplas abertas com a ponta do leque. A gritaria lá dentro era pior do que do lado de fora, confirmando minhas piores expectativas.

_- Claro que sim. _– respondeu ele, subindo os degraus.

Eu soltei um último suspiro desanimado antes de entrar na Fairy Tail.

Depois da reforma, o lugar parecia muito maior do que eu me lembrava. O bar continuava no canto esquerdo, mas parecia haver mais espaço para as mesas em baixo e no segundo andar também. O palco, em linha reta com a entrada, estava maior também. Algumas pessoas pareciam estar terminando de preparar a aparelhagem para a apresentação de música, e eu me lembrei que Evergreen mencionara qualquer coisa sobre uma nova cantora. O lugar era bem iluminado, e cada cadeira estava sendo ocupada por um turista barulhento. Ainda assim, eu pude distinguir alguns rostos conhecidos, da época em que eu freqüentava aquele lugar com Luxus: Kana, filha de Gildartz, um antigo amigo do velho Makarov, estava sentada em cima de uma mesa perto do palco, enamorando uma garrafa de alguma bebida. Era uma cena tão idêntica ao que eu me lembrava há mais ou menos cinco anos atrás, que eu me assustei. Correndo os olhos novamente, eu identifiquei um par de órfãos que o avô de Luxus tomara sob sua proteção quando eles ainda era pirralhos, e agora Gray e Loki estavam adultos, e conversavam animadamente em uma das mesas encostada na parede direita, acompanhados por duas garotas bonitas; uma loira e a outra com cabelos azuis.

_- Olha só quem está aqui! _– Evergreen exclamou, chamando minha atenção e interrompendo a minha busca por conhecidos. Ela praticamente _dançou_, movimentando-se graciosamente na direção de uma bela ruiva de expressão severa que estava aguardando uma bebida do barman. Elza era o seu nome, se não me falha a memória. Ela começou a freqüentar aquele lugar pouco antes da briga de Luxus e do avô, então eu não tive muito contato com ela. Mas aparentemente, e diferente de mim, Evergreen não deixara de freqüentar aquele lugar.

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu não estava ali para rever antigos conhecidos, e sim para dar apoio moral ao Luxus.

_- Então Luxus, você já encontrou o seu avô...?_

Assim que terminei de fazê-la, percebi que a pergunta já não tinha sentido. Ele já estava se afastando ao lado da minúscula figura de Makarov, e era quase cômico ver como o avô ficava ainda menor ao lado do neto. Eles sumiram por uma porta lateral qualquer, que dava acesso a um corredor com algumas portas que levavam aos aposentos particulares do velho, como seu quarto ou sua biblioteca particular. Afinal, aquele lugar também era a casa do Makarov, do seu neto e de seus protegidos. Assim que eles entraram uma garota miudinha de cabelos azuis e aparência delicada saiu correndo de lá de dentro (provavelmente, uma nova protegida, pois apenas fregueses comuns não tinham permissão para entrar ali). Ela estava carregando um livro e tinha o rosto vermelho, seguida de perto por um cara grande todo vestido de preto e com vários piercings nas sobrancelhas e uma incomparável cara de mau. Tem coisas nessa vida que eu nunca vou entender.

_- Ao menos finja que está gostando do lugar, Fried. _– Evergreen me repreendeu, aproximando-se de mim, após deixar sua amiga ruiva às voltas com um cara de cabelos azuis e aparência meio triste. Bom, eu também estaria triste se tivesse uma tatuagem na minha cara. – _Parece que você esqueceu a sua educação na Inglaterra._

_- Você sabe que só estou aqui pelo Luxus._

_- Sei, sei. _– ela respondeu, sentando-se em um banquinho junto ao bar e estalando os dedos para chamar a atenção de um dos rapazes. Eu me sentei ao seu lado. – _Mas não se dedique _demais_ ao Luxus querido, ou as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar._

Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquela brincadeira, e eu a ignorei. Me limitei a tomar a minha bebida e ficar ouvindo seu interminável falatório a respeito da vida das pessoas que eu conhecera na infância, quando Luxus ainda morava com o avô e nós íamos à Fairy Tail todos os dias depois da aula, almoçar e ouvir as histórias da época em que o velho Makarov esteve nas duas Grandes Guerras. Agora que eu paro pra pensar, ele com certeza as amenizava e as tornava heróicas. Me perdi nessas lembranças e fiquei um bom tempo apenas fingindo que escutava Evergreen, até que ela começou a gritar meu nome.

_- FRIED!_

_- O que foi?_

_- Preste atenção, o show está para começar!_

_- Show? _– repeti, olhando pro palco e vendo que uma jovem bonita num vestido rosa escuro estava sentada em um banquinho, com um violão no colo, testando as cordas e preparando-se para começar a cantar. – _Honestamente, eu não me importo muito com esse..._

E então eu percebi.

E eu me assustei.

A cantora não era ninguém menos do que minha silenciosa/eufórica companheira no café hoje à tarde.

_- Ora, ora, Fried... Parece que ela te interessou. _– antes que eu pudesse explicar, ela me cortou. – _Poupe-me, eu sei reconhecer quando um homem se interessa por uma mulher. Então, deixe-me dizer: O nome dela é Mirajane Strauss..._

_- Eu já sabia disso..._

_- e a família dela é uma das mais ricas de Paris._

_- O QUE?_

Ela riu do meu espanto.

_- Famílias tradicionais, dessas que devem ter uma tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica na parede ou coisa assim... Eles têm uma mansão incrível nos arredores da cidade, provavelmente devem ser descendentes de nobres, eu não sei. Mas pelo que sei, ela gosta de levar uma vida simples, e fazer coisas que gosta, como cantar._

Eu tornei a olhar na direção dela. Sim, ela parecia radiante sentada naquele banquinho desconfortável, com um holofote sobre a sua cabeça enquanto as demais luzes do ressinto eram diminuídas as poucos... Mas eu também vi que repentinamente havia um grande numero de homens sobrecarregando as mesas na frente do palco, olhando pra ela com olhares desejosos, alguns até soltando umas gracinhas, e um japonês fumando cachimbo num canto soltou um grito de _"Miiiiiiraaa-chaaaaan!"_, seja lá o que isso signifique. Eu não falo japonês. De qualquer forma, por mais que ela gostasse de cantar, ela também estava se expondo muito para uma herdeira milionária, do qual se esperaria um comportamento mais recatado.

Pessoalmente, prefiro mulheres recatadas.

_- Boa noite a todos! –_ ela cumprimentou animadamente. Houve mais gritos entusiasmados em resposta. –_ Vou começar essa noite com a primeira música que eu compus, espero que vocês gostem!_

Mais uma vez ouviram-se gritos entusiasmados em resposta, e então eu finalmente me dei conta de que não apenas aqueles que eu já tinha citado, mas a maioria das pessoas pareciam ser as mesmas da última vez que eu viera aqui, há cinco anos. Todos eram clientes antigos, e seja lá quanto tempo faz desde que a Mirajane trabalha aqui, todos já pareciam apaixonados por ela. Até porque isso não era algo tão difícil assim.

As vozes morreram instantaneamente diante da primeira nota que ela puxou do violão. As garçonetes pararam de se movimentar entre as mesas para prestar a devida atenção. E eu me vi obrigado a ficar abismado diante da voz que ela tinha. Nunca tinha ouvido nada igual. E se você fosse capaz de não ficar apenas estático admirando sua beleza calma resplandecendo sobre aquele holofote, embriagado pela música, e reparasse bem na letra com o mínimo de sensibilidade, entenderia um pouco sobre porque aquela menina rica estava ali.

.

**I have a dream **/ _Eu tenho um sonho_

** A song to sing **/ _Uma música para cantar_

**To help me cope** / _Para me ajudar a lidar_

**With anything **/ _Com qualquer coisa_

**If you see the wonder** / _Se você enxerga o mistério_

**Of a Fairy Tale** / _De um Conto de Fadas_

**You can take the future **/ _Pode aceitar o futuro_

**Even if you fail** / _Mesmo se você falhar_

**I believe in angels **/ _Eu acredito em anjos_

**Something good in everything I see **/ _Algo bom em tudo o que vejo_

**I believe in angels **/ _Eu acredito em anjos_

**When I know the time is right for me **/ _Quando sei que é a hora certa pra mim_

**I'll cross the stream **/ _Eu atravessarei o rio_

**I have a dream** / _Eu tenho um sonho_

_ ._

E a música seguiu e agora eu deixei meus pensamentos divagar. Balancei a bebida no meu copo e segui o seu rodopio aparentemente interminável, apenas ouvindo. Ouvir já era impressionante o bastante. Antes que eu me desse conta, a música já tinha acabado e ela agradecia os infinitos aplausos. Logo outra música começou e depois de várias outras, e eu já não prestava atenção no que ocorria a minha volta, tanto que me assustei quando uma bengala bateu na minha cabeça.

_- Mas o que...?_

_- Já faz algum tempo, Fried. Você nunca mais voltou._

E então me dei conta de que o velho Makarov estava ali, sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre o balcão. Luxus também estava ali, com a expressão séria de sempre; mas se os dois estavam juntos, significava que tudo correra bem na conversa.

_- Aaah... Bem... Eu estivesse ocupado._

_- É claro que esteve. _– eu não acho que ele se deixou enganar. – _E então, o que acha do novo lugar?_

_- É bem... Interessante._

_- O que ele quer dizer é que sua nova cantora é interessante, Makarov. _ – disse Evergreen, rindo muito. Acho que a bebida já estava subindo na sua cabeça. Eu quis matá-la.

Uma explosão de aplausos, gritos e assobios me poupou de ter que dar uma explicação para aquilo. O show acabara e agora Mirajane estava de pé, agradecendo as aclamações.

_- A Mira é uma boa garota. _– Makarov bebeu um grande gole da sua caneca. – _Boa em muitos aspectos, por sinal..._

_- Velhote! _– repreendeu Luxus, e pra minha surpresa o avô deu um risinho constrangido. Parecia que tudo estava voltando ao que era antes.

_- Foi um show impressionante como sempre, Mira. _– eu me virei e ela já estava ali, sendo elogiada pela Evergreen. Esta puxou meu braço e me fez ficar de frente para a cantora. – _Você já conhece meu amigo especial, o Fried?_

_- Aaaah... Sim. Já nos conhecemos. _– os olhos dela brilhavam, mas ela parecia ligeiramente decepcionada. – _Mas eu não sabia que ele era seu "amigo especial", Evergreen._

Evergreen riu, mas eu apressei em corrigir a impressão errada que estava se formando.

_- Nós somos primos. _– Porém, para minha surpresa, Evergreen me abraçou mais pelo braço.

_- Primo não é parente..._

_- Ah. _– Mirajane estava surpresa, e eu, horrorizado.

_- NÓS SOMOS PRATICAMENTE IRMÃOS._ – exclamei, com um pouco mais de intensidade do que deveria. Mirajane ficou surpresa, e Evergreen gargalhou.

_- É claro que somos, irmãozinho. _– Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir. – _Eu só queria confirmar se você estava mesmo interessado nela. – _Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela soltou meu braço e se afastou. – _Até mais, Mira, Fried..._

E se afastou graciosamente.

Maldita.

_- Então... O que achou do show? _– ela perguntou, numa tentativa óbvia de quebrar a tensão.

_- Você canta maravilhosamente bem. _– respondi, sinceramente. – _É uma grande compositora também. E toca muito bem._

As maçãs do seu rosto coraram levemente. O que para mim era uma surpresa.

_- Obrigada, você é muito gentil._

_- Você não deveria estar acostumada a receber elogios?_

_- Talvez. _– ela admitiu. – _Mas para mim, cada show é sempre como se fosse o primeiro, então elogios são sempre novidade pra mim. Até porque palavras vindas de pessoas diferentes soam diferente, tens significados diferentes._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Bom..._ – Num salto, ela se sentou num banquinho, e inclinou-se para frente, puxando uma garrafa e um copo sob o balcão. Ela já era mesmo de casa. _– Eu posso tocar a mesma música para cinqüenta pessoas, mas serão cinqüenta maneiras diferentes da música atingi-las. _– ela depositou uma generosa quantidade de run no copo, e começou a bebê-lo puro. – _Cada um vai se sentir diferente com relação a ela, e quando for me elogiar ou me criticar depois do show, haverá cinqüenta razões diferentes, mesmo que os cinqüenta se expressem com as mesmas palavras._

_- Mas então como você saberia? _– perguntei, me sentando ao lado dela. Mirajane levantou seus grandes olhos azuis para mim.

_- Eu saberia. _– ela sorriu levemente. – _Eu sou boa para analisar as pessoas._

_- Mesmo? Então o que você tem a dizer sobre mim?_

Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

_- Não direi._

_- E por que não?_

Ela piscou para mim.

...

Ela piscou pra mim? Mesmo?

_- A sua personalidade eu desvendarei com calma, Fried Justine. _– Ela voltou sua atenção para o copo, tomando outro longo gole. – _Se você me permitir, é claro._

Eu pensei durante alguns segundos. Ela era realmente bonita, e me parecia uma boa pessoa. Era delicada até, mas surpreendentemente podia tomar o controle da situação sem que eu percebesse. Ela fazia aquilo que lhe dava vontade, fosse apropriado ou não. Bem, está certo que eu prefiro mulheres recatadas e tudo mais, mas eu não estava planejando me casar com ela nem nada, certo?

_- Fique a vontade para tentar. Mas não garanto que irá conseguir._

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

_- Vai ser divertido._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_Mas eu não estava planejando me casar com ela nem nada, certo?"_

_Eu quase ri quando me lembrei desse pensamento. _

_Irônico. Terrivelmente irônico._

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Continua.**

**N/A: É isso aí gente. Universo Alternativo, dois instantes de narração em espaços/tempos diferentes, meio que em formato de Memórias, meio que uma songfic. E todas as músicas serão do ABBA, ok? Tanto é que o título da fanfic é o mesmo da música que me deu inspiração para essa história. Ela e o filme "Mamma Mia". Mais alguém aí curte além de mim? Ou já assistiu Casablanca, talvez?**

**De qualquer forma, isso foi inesperado. Terrivelmente inesperado.**

**Eu estava planejando terminar a história toda primeiro, e entregar uma oneshot gigante de presente para a Sabaku no T., mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que eu não iria acabar nunca assim, e ficaria adiando a escrita, porque eu tenho outros projetos já postados a serem atualizados ou com prazos de entrega. Mas, postando as poucos, eu crio o compromisso de ir escrevendo e atualizando, mesmo que demore. Ainda assim, eu fico com medo de perder o nexo da história, ou ter que adequá-la a coisas que eu postei desnecessariamente, e desviar da historia original. Bem, eu farei o meu melhor.**

**Bom, isso tudo foi pra avisar que as atualizações dessa fanfic irão demorar, e pra pedir, por favor, sejam legais comigo se eu me confundir na historia, sim? Porque ela está extremamente complexa na minha cabeça, talvez eu falhe ao traduzir em palavras. E como Paris não é exatamente ali na esquina (mas qualquer outro lugar legal também não seria), e apesar de eu ter algumas fontes de referência, não aceitem todas as informações que eu postar sobre a cidade como verdadeiras, por favor. **

**Senpai, eu sei que o seu presente de aniversário está horrivelmente atrasado, mas espero que você esteja gostando. Acho que é melhor recebê-lo aos poucos do que esperar interminavelmente né? **

**Bem, espero que todos que leram tenham gostado. Dessa vez, eu vou responder todas as reviews que eu receber.**

**Até o próximo capítulo pessoas.**

**D.T.**


	2. Lay all your love on me

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail é do Mashima! (e nós o idolatramos por isso).

**Rate: T**

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo (UA)

**.**

**.**

**Super Trouper**

**Dark Temi**

**Fanfic Mirajane/Fried**

_**Presente para Sabaku no T.**_

**.**

**.**

_Eu cocei meus olhos. 01:54 da madrugada. Mesmo que meus olhos ardessem pelo cansaço, ainda sim não conseguia dormir. Então decidi concluir essa história hoje mesmo. _

_Vou ter tempo para dormir depois que acalmar a minha mente._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Estávamos novamente no _Le Paris_, mas dessa vez havíamos chegado juntos e, o mais importante, dessa vez _tínhamos a intenção_ de dividir a mesa. Mesmo que este fosse um de meus lugares preferidos, não teria sido a minha primeira escolha para aquele encontro; havia outros lugares até mais agradáveis para levá-la. Porém Mirajane insistira para que fosse ali. Disse quer era algo simbólico, já que era onde havíamos nos conhecido. Eu não tenho esse tipo de... Supertição? (não sei se é o termo correto), mas preferi não discutir. Estava curioso para entender a personalidade daquela mulher.

Passamos horas agradáveis conversando sobre banalidades e atualidades, além de, é claro, falar um pouco sobre nós mesmos. Falei um pouco sobre minha família e como eu estava sempre mudando de cidade na infância, declarando minha paixão incondicional por Londres. Já ela se ateve ao presente, explicando o tipo de vida que levava em Paris, além, claro, de fazer um discurso fervoroso sobre seu amor à cidade. Não tive objeções sobre isso, afinal esta é minha segunda casa. Também contei a ela minha relação com a Fairy Tail, e ela fez o mesmo. Me surpreendi ao descobrir que fora Evergreen quem indicara o pub para ela, há cerca de um ano atrás.

_- Mas de onde você conhecia Evergreen? _– perguntei. Ela sorriu, como alguém que se lembra de algo muito engraçado, mas prefere guardar para si.

_- Nós fizemos o colegial juntas._ – foi tudo o que ela respondeu, mas percebi que ela estava mesmo rindo de algo que eu desconhecia.

Bem, Evergreen estudara em um colégio de alto nível, em regime de internato, apenas para mulheres. Naquela época eu ainda passava metade do ano aqui e metade em Londres, e frequentava a mesma escola que o Laxus, do outro lado da cidade. Eu nunca visitei minha prima em sua escola, e tão pouco ela falava muito sobre o lugar que tanto odiava, então não me surpreendi por não me lembrar sequer de ouvi-la mencionar o nome de Mirajane.

_- Mas naquela época Evergreen e eu não éramos próximas. _– ela explicou, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Bem, ela dissera que era boa em ler as pessoas, não? – _Pra falar bem a verdade, nós nos odiávamos._

Ela riu com vontade, e eu me senti um pouco confuso.

_- Não posso imaginar por que ela não gostaria de você._ - a menos, é claro, que você fosse mais bonita do que ela. Eu não duvidava disso. Minha afirmação a fez ficar ligeiramente corada, mas eu percebi que não foi por causa do elogio.

_- Eu era diferente naquela época._

_- Diferente como?_

Ela ajeitou umas mechas da franja, que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos, e fez um gesto de negação.

_- Não vai arrancar essa informação tão cedo de mim, Fried Justine. _– e ela piscou. – _Se eu te contasse, você provavelmente fugiria apavorado._

Minha curiosidade já estava atingindo níveis alarmantes, então tentei conseguir mais informações relacionadas ao assunto.

_- Mas por que só voltou a ter contato com Ever um ano atrás?_

Parecia uma pergunta simples, mas vi que repentinamente seu sorriso morreu e seus olhos se tornaram menos brilhantes. Ela apoiou o queixo na mão e virou o rosto, encarando a rua.

_- Eu fui obrigada a passar alguns anos longe de Paris._

_- Por quê? _– sabia que era um assunto delicado, e que provavelmente ela não queria falar sobre isso, mas impulsionado pela curiosidade, acabei perguntando num gesto automático. Ela ajeitou novamente a franja e permaneceu pensativa alguns minutos, antes de responder.

_- Eu morei na Suiça durante dois anos._ – ela jogou umas boas duas colheres de açúcar na xícara e mexeu o café. – _Questões familiares._

_- Entendo._ – na verdade não entendia, mas sabia que não deveria insistir. Por outro lado Mirajane voltou a sorrir, espantando a preocupação de seu rosto.

-_ Fale-me sobre o seu trabalho. Está escrevendo algo novo agora?_

Eu me senti um pouco receoso, pois não gosto de comentar sobre minhas obras antes de estarem perfeitamente concluídas.

_- Tenho somente alguns rascunhos. _– ela murmurou algo e me encarou com aqueles grandes olhos, e eu fiz um gesto de negação. – _Nem pense nisso, não vai arrancar nada de mim._

Ela suspirou frustrada, e voltou sua atenção para a xícara de café. Preferi desviar a atenção de mim.

_- E sobre suas composições?_

Ela riu.

_- Me vem à cabeça, eu escrevo. Simples e automático assim._

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, descrente. O sorriso dela se alargou.

_- Nós somos bem arredios, não?_

Eu fui obrigado a concordar. Ela consultou o relógio, e suspirou desanimada. E eu soube que nosso encontro tinha acabado. Eu chamei o garçom com um gesto, e dessa vez fui mais rápido em pagar a conta antes que ela pudesse se manifestar. Ela sorriu, zombeteiramente, mas não fez comentários.

Já na rua, caminhamos alguns metros até o local onde estacionara meu carro, e abri a porta do lado do passageiro para ela.

_-Suponho que eu deva ser um cavalheiro e entregá-la em segurança em casa agora._ – eu sorri, mas ela não parecia particularmente animada. De fato, estava visivelmente receosa.

_- Eu prefiro pegar o metrô, não quero ser um incômodo para você. _– reparei que ela apertava com força a alça da bolsa, e não pude deixar de me sentir ligeiramente ofendido. Ela pensava que eu ia sequestrá-la? Bem, devo ter transparecido algo, pois ela se aproximou e tocou gentilmente a lateral do meu rosto. – _O problema não é você, Fried. Eu não... Bem, eu... Prefiro não andar em carros se eu puder evitar._

Eu fiquei um pouco descrente.

_- Você fugiu em um taxi ontem. _

Ela riu de verdade agora.

_- Eu não fugi. _– acabo de perceber minha péssima escolha de palavras. – _Eu estava terrivelmente, cruelmente, atrasada. Não havia como evitar. Mas se é possível ser evitado... _– ela deu alguns passos para trás. – _Eu realmente prefiro não entrar em um carro._

Fechei a porta que ainda segurava aberta. Mais um ato de cavalheirismo frustrado.

_- Poderia perguntar o por quê?_

_- Não, na verdade não._ – ela sorriu tentando me consolar. – _Você vai à Fairy Tail hoje à noite?_

_- Não, possivelmente não._

_- Ora, mas eu me sentiria profundamente ofendida se dissesse que meu show não o agrada._

_- De maneira alguma. A verdade é que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que não costuma sair muito de casa._

_- Suponho que eu devo concertar isso. –_ ela sorriu, porém eu neguei com a cabeça.

_- Duvido seriamente que você consiga..._

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, ela me silenciou com um beijo. Na bochecha. Ligeiramente frustrante.

_- Até de noite, Fried._

Ela se afastou rapidamente e eu fiquei ali parado, surpreendentemente sem reação. Bem, seria preciso mais do que isso para dobrar a minha vontade. Eu não iria a Fairy Tail naquela noite.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_O plano era esse, mas não era exatamente o que tinha acontecido._

_Eu tomei um gole de chá, suspirando e me questionando sobre o por quê de minha vida ser povoada por seres estranhos._

_Pior do que isso: PARENTES estranhos._

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_- Você está atrasado, Fried._

Poucas coisas assustam mais um homem do que chegar em casa e ser surpreendido por alguém que não deveria estar lá. Principalmente se for um outro homem. Dessa vez o invasor não era minha audaciosa prima, e sim seu irmão estranho.

E Bixlow parecia mais estranho do que eu me lembrava, já que agora tinha partes da cabeça raspada e o restante do cabelo azul escuro espetado, e usava umas lentes de contato estranhas, e umas roupas mais estranhas ainda.

_- Bixlow, o que diabos você fez consigo mesmo dessa vez?_

Tenham em mente que ele é um artista plástico que gosta de todo o tipo de arte estranha. Mais uma vez, ele e Evergreen devem agradecer todos os dias por terem nascido ricos, porque do contrário...

- _Ah quer dizer que você gostou do novo visual? Foi inspirado em..._

Punks, provavelmente. Mas eu não quero ouvir isso.

_- Como conseguiu entrar na minha casa? _– interrompi.

_- Fiz uma cópia da chave da Evergreen._

_- Evergreen tem uma cópia da minha chave?_

_- Acho que ela conseguiu com a Cana._

_- POR QUE A CANA TEM UMA CÓPIA DA MINHA CHAVE? _– essas pessoas da Fairy Tail não respeitam privacidade ou o que?

Acabo de perceber que me fiz uma pergunta bem estúpida.

_- O que você quer aqui Bixlow? _– perguntei, enquanto me jogava no sofá. Como sempre, essas pessoas que invadem minha casa insistem em se sentar na minha poltrona favorita.

_- Eu acabo de chegar dos Estados Unidos... – _País horrível. – _E você nem me recebe apropriadamente._

_- Certo. O que devo fazer para recebê-lo apropriadamente?_

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos estranhos. Espera, ele fez uma tatuagem na LÍNGUA? Meu Deus.

_- Ouvi dizer que o Luxus voltou._

_- Sim, é verdade._

_- Então você deve ser um bom primo... – _sempre que ele apela para os laços sanguíneos, eu sinto que não vai correr tudo bem... – _E me acompanhar até a Fairy Tail hoje à noite. E nós quatro vamos agitar aquele lugar como nos bons tempos, baby..._

Ele começou a rir do jeito estranho dele e a dizer mais coisas, porém outro pensamento ocupava minha mente. Ir até a Fairy Tail significava uma coias.

Mirajane.

Mirajane e eu.

No mesmo espaço físico que o Bixlow.

Isso não vai acabar bem. Nada bem. Bixlow tende a ser... desagradável quando um de nós está em um relacionamento. Perdi as contas do número de vezes que Evergreen tentou matá-lo na adolescência por esse motivo. Bom, por outros motivos também.

Eu suspirei desanimado.

Por outro lado, ele não iria se mover dessa casa enquanto eu não dissesse que iria. Que situação desagradável. Mas também inevitável. Não seria possível manter Bixlow afastado mesmo.

_- Eu irei._

_-É isso aí, baby. Ah, sim, eu trouxe um presente pra você. Uma das minhas novas e geniais criações. _– e me estendeu um pequeno totem. Era basicamente um cilindro de madeira com uma carinha perturbadora.

_- Você só pode estar brincando comigo._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Desnecessário dizer que nós passamos muitas horas discutindo o conceito de arte depois disso. Porém uma parte da minha mente estava ocupada pensando no que ocorrera mais cedo. Mirajane se mostrava cada vez mais cheia de segredos. E eu queria desvendar cada um deles._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

E aqui estou eu novamente na Fairy Tail, me sentindo meio idiota, por sinal. Na verdade, acho que constrangido seria uma palavra melhor. Como prometido, acompanhei Bixlow até o bar para relembrar os velhos tempos com Luxus e Evergreen, porém acho que não tinha total noção da cena que se desenrolaria. Ever está escondendo um rosto muito vermelho – acredito que de raiva – atrás de seu leque, enquanto Bixlow está fazendo um escândalo, falando e rindo muito alto, abraçando Luxus como se nada no mundo pudesse fazê-lo mais feliz.

O bar inteiro está apontando e rindo.

Com a desculpa de pegar mais bebidas, me afastei da mesa e fui até o balcão. Estava ligeiramente decepcionado, pois ainda não vira Mirajane em parte alguma. A noite começara ruim, e tinha a ligeira sensação de que só iria piorar.

- _Hey Fried. _– Cana estava sentado junto ao balcão, com uma caneca de cerveja de tamanho incomum nas mãos. Não posso deixar de admirar a resistência ao álcool que ela possui, apesar de muitas vezes isso torná-la vulgar. Brigamos muito na adolescência por esse motivo. – _Eu tinha esquecido de como vocês formam um grupo estranho quando estão os quatro reunidos._

_- Eu também._ – respondi, sentando-me ao lado dela. A companhia de Cana era infinitamente melhor do que a anterior. Gostaria de poder resgatar Luxus daquela mesa. – _Bixlow está empolgado demais, vai demorar um tempo até que ele fique agradável novamente._

Ela riu.

_- E como vão as coisas entre você e a Mira?_ – ela piscou pra mim e eu me senti ligeiramente incomodado.

_- Evergreen já espalhou para todo mundo, não é?_

_- Ah, com certeza. _– minha prima é mesmo adorável. Eu não gostava de discutir assuntos pessoais com pessoas de quem não era tão intimo, porém me recordei que Cana estudara na mesma escola que Ever e Mirajane. Com certeza teria respostas para algumas de minhas dúvidas. – _As coisas vão bem, se quer saber._

_- Vocês formam um casal estranho._ – não somos um casal. Ainda. – _Quero dizer, pra quem lembra de como a Mira era antes..._

_- Eu suponho que você se lembre._ – eu não fazia ideia á que ela estava se referindo, mas parecia uma das coisas que eu queria saber. Cana tomou mais um gole e riu alto.

_- Que tempos aqueles, da Demônio Mirajane. _– O QUÊ? – _As coisas eram mais divertidas naquela época, principalmente no que se refera a ela e Erza..._

_- Demônio Mirajane?_

Cana me olhou, em dúvida.

_- Pensei que você soubesse._

_- Soubesse o que?_ – repentinamente, Cana pareceu achar graça na minha situação, e sorriu maldosamente.

_- Essa é uma boa estória, mas se quiser pergunte para a Evergreen. Ela se lembra melhor do que eu. Era ela quem gostava de saber sobre tudo o que acontecia na escola, eu preferia cuidar da minha própria vida._

_- Mas o que...?_

_- Olá Fried, olá Cana. _– Mirajane repentinamente apareceu, com um violão nas costas, e sentou-se ao meu lado junto ao bar. Fiquei feliz ao vê-la naquele instante, até me lembrar da situação em que me encontrava. –_ Sobre o que estão falando?_

Nada bom.

_- Fried está tentando arrancar de mim alguns dos podres do seu passado, Mira. –_ exclamou Cana, rindo muito. Tive vontade de matá-la. Lancei um olhar culpado para Mirajane, esperando uma reação ruim da parte dela, mas como sempre ela sorriu gentilmente, parecendo achar graça na situação.

_- Ah, mas que cruel da parte dele. Bem não posso culpá-lo. Porém é uma indelicadeza, remexer assim no passado de uma mulher._

_- Imploro seu perdão. _– brinquei.

_- Já disse que não posso culpá-lo, não há o que perdoar. _– ela parecia realmente indiferente á situação. – _Bem, já está na hora do show, devo me apressar. _

Ela sorriu e se afastou acenando.

_- Mira é uma pessoa muito querida por todos aqui, é melhor tratá-la bem Fried. _– Cana parecia séria pela primeira vez, porém eu havia acabado de me lembrar de uma coisa.

_- Cana, por que você tem uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento?_

_- Mas hein?_ – ela estreitou ligeiramente a sobrancelhas, com se fizesse força para se lembrar. – _Ah, é mesmo. Quase não me esqueci. _– era um consolo saber que, nesse caso, ela não costumava _usar_ a chave. – _Já faz algum tempo e, honestamente, eu estava realmente muito, muito bêbada. Acho que foi algo envolvendo uma aposta com Gray. Sim, algo sobre uma aposta, um carrinho de algodão doce, umas luzes de Natal e... hum... sim, recuperar uma cueca._

_- Mas o que? Cana, isso não faz o menor sentido._

_- Eu sei. _– ela respondeu calmamente, tomando mais um gole. – _Não confie na minha memória, tem álcool demais nela. Melhor perguntar pro Gray se quiser a estória na integra._

_- Não tenho certeza se quero descobrir. _– eu não deveria mais me surpreender com as coisas que essas pessoas que foram criadas na Fairy Tail são capazes de fazer.

Cana pretendia falar algo mais, porém nesse momento Mirajane subiu no palco e pediu a atenção de todos pelo microfone.

_- Boa noite a todos!_ – houve vários gritos em resposta. Novamente, observei que todos os homens do bar não tiravam os olhos dela. E alguns olhares não eram exatamente de admiração. Não pude deixar de ficar incomodado. – _Hoje eu vou começar com uma música que me trás algumas recordações engraçadas, espero que vocês apreciem!_

A banda começou a tocar, e pude perceber que o ritmo da música era mais animado do que as baladas que eu ouvira na noite anterior. As luzes normais diminuíram e alguns refletores coloridos foram ligados, e então ela começou a cantar.

.

**I wasn´t jealous before we met / **_Não era ciumenta antes de nos conhecermos_

**Now every woman I see is a potencial threat / **_Agora toda mulher que vejo é uma ameaça potencial_

**And I'm possessive, It isn't nice / **_Sou possessiva, e isso não é legal_

_._

Aquela era uma música sobre um antigo namorado, talvez? Porém antes que eu começasse a elaborar teorias terríveis, Cana começou a rir alto.

_- Ah... Essa música... _– ela tomou um longo gole.

_- Algo de especial nela? – _perguntei, e ela piscou para mim.

_- Não é sobre a Mira, se é o que está imaginando. É meio que uma piada interna. É sobre os namoros das pessoas que cresceram na Fairy Tail. Tem trechos ocultos sobre casa casal que acabou se arranjando por aqui._

.

**Now everything is new / **_Agora tudo é diferente_

**And all I've learned has overturned / **_Tudo que aprendi foi revirado_

**I beg of you /**_ Eu implore a você_

**Don't go wasting your emotion / **_Não desperdice seus sentimentos_

**Lay all your love on me /**_ Deixe todo o seu amor comigo_

_._

Eu olhei em volta e vi que realmente algumas pessoas estavam reagindo de outra forma á música. Numa mesa próxima a nós, a namorada de cabelos azuis do Gray estava com o rosto muito vermelho enfiado nas mãos, enquanto ela ria e dava palmadas amigáveis nas costas dela. Tanto Loki quanto a namorada dele – Lucy, se não me engano – também pareciam ligeiramente envergonhados. Já o cara grande que eu vira com a garota pequena de cabelos azuis gritava pra quem quiser ouvir que Mirajane não deveria cantar essa música. Achei engraçado.

.

**It was like shooting a sitting duck / **_Foi como atirar em um alvo fácil_

**A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck / **_Uma conversa, um sorriso e me apaixonei_

**I still don´t know what you've done with me / **_Ainda não sei o que fez comigo_

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily / **_Uma mulher crescida nunca deveria se apaixonar tão facilmente_

**I feel a kind of fear / **_Sinto um certo medo_

**When I don't have you near / **_Quando você nãos está por perto_

**Unsatisfied, I skip my pride / **_Descontente, passo por cima do me orgulho_

**I beg you dear / **_E implore a você querido_

_._

_- Nesse caso, Cana _– não podia perder a oportunidade, afinal – _Qual trecho da música é referente á você e o Luxus?_

Ela engasgou com a cerveja e me olhou com certa raiva.

_- Não há nada sobre aquele pequeno deslize nessa música._

_- Pequeno deslize? _– debochei. – _Acho que foi bem mais do que um pequeno..._

_- NÃO SEJA IRRITANTE FRIED!_ – ela gritou. Eu apenas sorri levemente e voltei minha atenção para Mirajane.

**.**

**Don't go wasting your emotion / **_Não desperdice suas emoções_

**Lay all your love on me / **_Deixe todo o seu amor comigo_

**Don't go sharing your devotion / **_Não divida seu afeto_

**Lay all your love on me / **_Deixe todo o seu amor comigo_

**.**

_- Aff, você conseguiu deixar minha bebida com um gosto ruim! _– exclamou Cana debruçando sobre o balcão. Eu fiquei surpreso, pois ela parecia um pouco triste agora.

_- Achei que depois de todo esse tempo isso não a incomodava mais._

_- Não incomoda. _– ela jogou o longo cabelo para trás. – _Mas não se deve remexer nesse tipo de coisa quando a garota está bêbada._

_- Isso te deixa mais sensível?_

_- Eu vou _matar_ você..._

.

**I've had a few little love affairs / **_Eu tive alguns casos de amor_

**They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce / **_Não duraram muito e eles foram bem raros_

**I used to think that was sensible /**_ Eu costumava achar que era sensata_

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible / **_Isso tornou a verdade ainda mais incompreensível_

**Cause everything is new /**_ Porque tudo é diferente_

**And everything is you / **_E você é tudo_

**And all I've learned has overturned /**_ E tudo o que aprendi foi revirado_

**What can I do? /**_ O que posso fazer?_

_._

_- Hey Fried!_ – alguém gritou e vi Bixlow, Evergreen e Luxus se aproximando. Cana tencionou os dedos que segurava a caneca, porém não mudou a expressão do rosto. Tão pouco Luxus pareceu se alterar pela presença dela. Esses dois me cansam as vezes. – _Achamos que tinha morrido._

_- Eu não. _– resmungou Evergreen. – _Eu achei que ele estava bem melhor que eu._

_- O que você estava fazendo aí?_ – antes que eu pudesse responder, Cana foi mais rápida:

_- Estava assediando Mirajane, como sempre._

_- Quê? _– Bixlow exclamou. – _A cantora? A Demônio Mirajane?_

Mas será que até ele conhecia essa estória enquanto eu não fazia ideia? Então me lembrei que ele era irmão da Ever, e se algum dia ela reclamou de Mirajane em casa – o que eu não duvidava – ele teria ouvido.

_- Assediando é uma palavra forte. _– resmunguei, e Bixlow riu alto.

_- Vocês são um casal tão bonitinho..._ – ele zombou, e foi nesse instante que eu soube que estava com um problema.

.

**Don't go wasting your emotion / **_Não desperdice suas emoções_

**Lay all your love on me / **_Deixe todo o seu amor comigo_

**Don't go sharing your devotion / **_Não divida seu afeto_

**Lay all your love on me / **_Deixe todo o seu amor comigo_

.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Eu não estava enganado. Bixlow fez todo o possível para nos provocar durante muito do tempo em que estivemos juntos. Porém quando as coisas começaram a sair errado, ele me lembrou novamente porque era meu melhor amigo, e chegou até mesmo a me dar vários conselhos sensatos. Hoje eu penso que se o tivesse escutado melhor, talvez as coisas não tivessem chegado ao ponto que chegaram. Talvez tudo tivesse sido melhor._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Continua.**_

**N/A: ****Feliz aniversário senpai \o/.**

**Meu presente acabou sendo uma atualização do presente anterior. Espero que você goste. : ) Resolvi diminuir o tamanho dos capítulos, pra ver se eu atualizo mais rápido, pois pelo meu planejamento acho que vai ter um número razoável de capítulos. Bem, vamos ver como vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente.**

**Não vou fazer comentário sobre o capítulo. Ele é meio abstrato, vou deixar vocês tirarem suas próprias conclusões. Só quero observar que eu tenho tentado reproduzir o clima existente na guilda nessa fanfic.**

**De qualquer forma, um agradecimento especial para Minagi Soryu, Sabaku no T e Beni Malkal pelos reviews lindos, que já foram devidamente respondidos via P.M. Agradeço também pra quem leu e não deixou review (eu sei que vocês fizeram isso).**

**A música do ABBA desse capítulo é "Lay all your love on me", do álbum "Super Trouper".**

**Então, até a próxima.**

**D.T.**


End file.
